Passado, presente
by cooper brain'e
Summary: sem futuro. • O Aprendiz ; Mr. Gregory & Tom J. Ward


PASSADO, PRESENTE

sem futuro.

—

ONESHOT

_**{**_ Mr. Gregory & Tom J. Ward ;

—

_Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Como pode falar assim da própria casa._

Seu pai não abria a boca, mas Gregory ouvia todas as palavras sussurradas de dentro dele enquanto desciam as escadas. Estava sendo arrastado degraus abaixo, repuxado pelo braço, colarinho, pela nuca, e quanto mais seu pai o puxava, mais tentava se soltar. Deve ter se debatido como uma cobra peçonhenta agarrada pela cauda, mas o homem era forte: trabalhava nas minas, afinal. Conseguira derrubá-lo escada abaixo do porão escuro e úmido, cheirando a mofo e a bolor. Lá do alto, Gregory ainda ouviu sua mãe gritar qualquer coisa sobre deixar o menino em paz. O homem, que tampava o que sobrava de luz, mandou que calasse a boca.

— Vai ficar aí, garoto. — A porta fechando devagar — Vai ficar aí, e aprender a não ter medo. Aprender a ser homem. Vai ficar aí.

E tanto queria que Gregory ficasse lá embaixo que o homem não só trancou a porta, mas também vedou com pregos e tábuas. E o escuro encheu todas as coisas. A escuridão respirou em todas as formas.

Foram longos os instantes em que o garotinho permaneceu parado, quieto, emudecido. Tentava não tremer, tentava forçar a vista para além das sombras, tentava não respirar e não se fazer ouvir. Seus olhos verdes eram duas pedras preciosas banhadas no negro da noite, vasculhando cada canto e tentando ver o que já não podia. Greg pensou que se ficasse em silêncio, sem se mover, o escuro não viria ter com ele.

Mas havia algo lá. Algo que respirava. Algo que cavava. E que iria enterrá-lo vivo.

Foi a vez de gritar e saltar e correr.

Tropeçara escada acima, alcançando a maçaneta da porta, girando-a para cima e para baixo só para ver que não se abria. Gemeu, chorou, soluçou. Não queria. Não queria mais. Não aguentava. Chutou a porta. _Pelo amor de Deus!,_ foi o grito que encheu a casa. _Oh, pelo amor de Deus!_ Mas ninguém veio em seu socorro. A porta não se abria, e a coisa cavava._  
_

Arranhou a madeira até os dedos ficarem em carne viva. Chutou as tábuas e pisoteou pelas escadas até poder acordar todos os mortos de todos os cemitérios. Os pés estavam roxos de lutar. As mãos sangravam. E as lágrimas corriam soltas pelo rosto, indo se perder no chão de poeira. Então que ele secou o rosto com seu sangue. Arrastou os pés doídos e fez o caminho de volta. Enterrou-se no escuro até o pescoço e lá ficou, disposto a enfrentar o que quer que fosse e o que viesse.

Enfrentar a escuridão que vinha de fora e deixá-la conhecer a escuridão que vinha de dentro.

Gregory lutou. Lutou e venceu.

Quando as forças o deixavam e o sono vinha, alheio ao perigo e ao medo que já não existia, o menino de olhos esmeralda largou-se a um canto no chão. Encolheu-se o mais que pôde e fez seu coração desacelerar um salto, amansar um ritmo; tornar-se mais lento. E com o sabor do mofo se embrenhando em sua boca, o bolor lhe desgostando as narinas, o menino dormiu.

Sonhou que era um mago, e era mais velho, e era tão forte quanto se pode ser. O escuro tremia frente ao seu nome. _Mas meu irmão me detesta, _pensou por motivo nenhum e sentiu o amargor por ter apenas nove anos. Não entendia. Ele e o irmão se davam bem, como poderia? Mas fato que no sonho ele era um mago. E não _só _um mago, mas o senhor da magia e da ciência. Conhecedor de mil e um segredos. Bravo. Corajoso. Despido de medo. E quando o menino Gregory se preparava para zarpar a outro sonho — um melhor que este, onde houvesse uma cama quente e macia — viu no sonho um garoto como ele, que andava atrás de sua capa e capuz como um cachorrinho de colo que segue seu dono. Tinha uns cabelos castanhos revoltos, uns olhos cor de poeira e um jeito de sorrir meio afetado; muito tímido. E o menino sorria bastante. Sorria a Gregory.

Quando acordou, Gregory sequer se lembrava de ter sonhado com alguma coisa. E se lembrasse, acreditaria ter sido com uma noite de sono em seu quarto, que era o mínimo que merecia. Pôs-se de pé e viu a porta abrir-se com a aflição dos condenados. Mas olhou uma última vez para a poeira. E acreditou que a cave cheirava a canela.

—

Mr. Gregory era rigoroso e disso Tom sabia.

Sabia muito bem, desde que tivera de passar uma noite na casa assombrada. Sabia toda vez que suas anotações ganhavam sobrancelhas arqueadas e contra-sorrisos. Sabia, também, que ele não era nem um sonho de aprendiz de mago, feiticeiro, ou coisa que o valesse, mas sabia que o Mago o tinha em boa conta. Mesmo ralhando com ele para que copiasse mais depressa, mesmo torcendo o nariz para o modo como cavava poços e buracos, mesmo insistindo para passar mais cola de ossos daquele lado, Tom sabia que o Mago não desgostava dele. Ao menos, não de todo.

E soube disso no dia em que fora oferecido que voltasse para casa.

Se Tom sorriu um bocado à mera menção da família, o rosto do Mago contorceu-se. Ou lembrava da sua própria — de um pai que o trancara no porão, de um irmão que o detestava — ou então era uma saudade prévia que se abatia sobre as sobrancelhas. Mas Tom entendia. A vida de um Mago era mais sozinha do que ele um dia achara que poderia ser. Mas Tom estivera ali, desde então. Tomara um certo espaço, preenchera uma lacuna, trouxera mais vida e mais sorrisos e mais risadas ao velho Gregory do que ele tivera em anos. E o rosto do Mago — vincado, aflito — lhe contou tudo o que precisou saber: o Mago gostava de tê-lo por perto. E disso Tom sabia.

Mas o que Tom _não_ sabia era que ele próprio gostava de ter o Mago por perto. Mais do que gostava dos sorrisos e abraços de Ellie. Mais do que gostava das brincadeiras de Jack. Mais do que gostava de ajudar o pai nos campos. Mais do que gostava da mãe e de seu silêncio, Tom gostava do Mago. E gostava de um jeito que não conseguia colocar em palavras — não que já não houvesse tentado, rabiscando e riscando e sublinhando palavras no livro, bem abaixo de _Mr. Gregory — O_ _Mago_.

Gostava das manhãs silenciosas e do modo como mastigavam o pão, as torradas e o toucinho com ovos em paz, trocando um olhar cúmplice que combinava elogios ao cozinheiro. Gostava das lições que saíam aflitas e enredadas em uma linha e se soltavam da boca do Mago para se perder no ar, rodando e rodando até que Tom as buscasse de volta e as copiasse em seus cadernos. Gostava dos trabalhos. Gostava da confiança. Gostava de ir buscar e fazer e falar em nome do Mago. E gostava muito de quando estavam só os dois, sentados, ouvindo o tempo passar do lado de fora sem fazer nada do lado de dentro. Furtando olhares. Ganhando sorrisos.

Tom não sabia de nada disso, tão natural que era. Só iria descobrir na ausência, quando cada minúscula coisa faria a mais imensa falta.

—

O Mago era bem honesto consigo mesmo e tendia a refletir sobre suas ações enquanto caminhava. Ter de ir a Pendle com urgência, arrastado por problema com bruxas a alguém que devia favores, fora a oportunidade escolhida para refletir mais e se embrenhar mais no próprio conhecimento. Aquele que conhece a si mesmo conhece o pior dos inimigos, ou assim o dizem. O Mago era desses. Sabia que sua mente podia ser um lugar frio e traiçoeiro, sabia que seria capaz de coisas terríveis se assim o deixasse ser, mas sabia também como tomar as rédeas deste cavalo selvagem e galopá-lo pela imensidão do tempo. E tanto sabia que, no instante em que vira Tom Ward, soubera ser este o maior desafio e perigo. Para alguém que enfrentava demônios e bruxas, fantasmas e lobisomens, ter medo logo de um garoto era o fim de uma vida.

Mas não era a Tom que o Mago temia. Mas ao que ele próprio poderia fazer ao garoto.

Havia algo no cheiro de canela e nos olhos cor de poeira que o fazia lembrar de tempos distantes, perdidos na infância. Algo que o fizera levar até o porão, e o prendera na cave. Algo que quase o fez perder o controle, algo que o acompanhava mesmo agora com as passadas largas indo de um canto a outro do Condado. Algo. Algo no menino. Algo em si mesmo. Algo forte. Algo fraco. E era o _não-saber_, o _desconhecer _que deixava o Mago assustado. E ele sabia que não deveria ver bruxas como salvação, mas agora ele as via. Porque estava distante de Tom, mesmo quando queria estar perto. E se estava confuso assim, contraditório como nunca, então a coisa era mais feia do que via a princípio; mais assustadora e má.

Nem quando a batalha ia a mil, feitiços voando de bocas acidentadas e seu bordão rodando no ar para acertá-las, o Mago pode tirar os pensamentos do garoto. Porque agora via a besteira que fizera e se fora assim tão tolo, então não estava prestando atenção o bastante. E seus deslizes podiam custar a vida do aprendiz. E os deslizes aconteciam _por causa _do aprendiz. Era Tom o culpado, era Tom o inocente; a vítima, o réu. O pesadelo e o sonho. Gregory já não estava pensando direito, já não estava agindo direito e se havia alguém que culpar, então que culpasse a si mesmo. Porque deveria saber que isto aconteceria. E agora que acontecera, não havia mais volta ou salvação. Devia descer até os confins do inferno, porque ele próprio se atirara ali. Que fossem as chamas, então.

—

Tom estava correndo. Correndo desesperado com a lentidão dramática dos sonhos; as pernas feitas de chumbo na chuva que eram todos os portões do céu abertos. Despencavam sobre a sua cabeça. Se juntavam às suas calças, encharcavam suas botas, o deixavam gelado e teimando em não andar quando não precisava andar somente, mas correr com a velocidade da luz. Havia uma criança na casa das bruxas. Uma criança inocente, tremendo de medo, com o sangue gelado correndo nas veias e esta criança morreria se ele não fosse rápido o bastante. Mas por mais que tentasse, era assim que seguia: trêmulo e vagaroso, sentindo a chuva açoitar seu rosto.

Quando enfim deu com a casa na distância — aquele recorte tortuoso de tábuas que pareciam dentes podres — estava com mais frio do que já sentira em toda a vida. Mas agora as pernas que antes foram pedaços de metal arrastados eram ases velozes e ele podia correr — não, voar! — tão rápido que os cômodos da casa passaram em um lampejo. Atrás dele ficava um rastro de água, prateado e viscoso. Sua capa e capuz tremiam e ensopavam o chão da casa fedorenta, mas de que importava isto? Ele estava correndo e ia encontrar o garoto. Ia encontrar a criança e a levaria de volta para a mãe. Passou por uma Alice embasbacada, petrificada, que parecia mais uma estátua de cera do que uma menina. Então abriu a porta.

Mas não viu a criança viva. Viu Mãe Malkin agarrada com ossos de costela, enquanto partes e pedaços e, _meu deus, aquilo era um dedo!_, ensopavam o chão com um vermelho viscoso. E Mãe Malkin, a própria, tinha o rosto melecado de vermelho-rubro, vermelho-sangue. Seus olhos eram carvões flamejantes e ela escancarou a boca torta e disse:

— Oh, um rapaz. — Sorriso torto na boca torta — Gosto de rapazes.

E Tom gritou.

Gritou tanto que acordou do sonho, sentando na cama tão rápido como se fosse um João Bobo que volta depois de acertado. Estava suando. O coração martelava nas orelhas e as mãos agarravam os lençóis. Virou a cabeça muito depressa para os lados e ela estalou, mas não viu Mãe Malkin nem nenhuma criança morta, mas o rosto cansado do Mago, sentado na beirada da cama. Demorou algum tempo para se recuperar do pesadelo, mas quando o fez abriu a boca e perguntou:

— Por que está aqui? — Esquecendo-se de toda a boa educação e o que mais a valesse.

O Mago sorriu.

— Pensei te ouvir gritar.

E o menino pensou que talvez estivesse mesmo gritando. Gritando mesmo antes de acordar. Passou a mão pela testa e pelos olhos, misturando suor e lágrimas não-derramadas. O Mago remexeu-se na cama.

— O menino está bem, Tom.

— Tom. — E riu uma risada rascante — Ele também se chama Tom.

— Mas gosta que o chamem de Tommy.

— Tommy — Repetiu aéreo.

— Tem de esquecer os pesadelos, garoto — O Mago continuou — Sonhos maus atraem coisas más.

E Tom se encolheu como se houvesse sido acertado.

— Mas não é fácil.

— Eu não disse que era.

Silêncio pontilhado com o ciciar de grilos.

— Como é que consegue? — Tom perguntou e o Mago estendeu os braços para além da cama.

— Sei a diferença entre estar acordado e estar dormindo. — Os olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas — Se quer saber, olhe em meus olhos... — As mãos procurando outras mãos — ... e me diga o que vê.

Tom olhou. Olhou bem no fundo daqueles poços verdes e dourados e sentiu, por um momento, que ia perder-se. Que não ia ter mais volta se continuasse ali, mas não desviou o olhar. Manteve os olhos do outro colados no seu e se afundou mais e mais. E viu um menino. Tinha cabelos que eram o arco-íris em tons de sépia, tinha olhos de esmeralda e tinha medo. E lutava contra uma porta, porque fora trancado lá dentro e o escuro era assustador demais. E coisas rastejavam e cavavam e reviravam na escuridão, mas o menino não tinha escolha. Ou ficava e lutava ou morria de medo. E o menino lutou. Tom viu o menino ser destratado pelo pai ao acordar, viu o menino perder a boa vontade do irmão, assistiu o menino crescer, mas mais do que tudo viu um sonho. E viu um mago e um menino que parecia tanto com ele mesmo que não podia ser ilusão. E se viu ali, refletido nos olhos do outro, e viu ainda que não tinha escolha. Sentiu no fundo do peito um aperto de quem sabe o que fazer em seguida.

Não percebeu que as lágrimas não-derramadas resolveram de repente escorrer. Não percebeu que se inclinou para frente e uniu seus lábios aos do outro, sob a barba. Não percebeu que fechou os olhos. Mas percebeu os dedos do Mago em seu cabelo, percebeu que ele abrira a boca para melhor receber a sua, percebeu que havia desejo e querer naquele único beijo e que havia carinho ao separar e abraçar seu rosto contra seu peito. E ali, respirando pesado contra as roupas do Mago, Tom chorou; adormeceu.

E não teve pesadelos.


End file.
